1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas fire.
More particularly the present invention relates to a gas fire of the type which includes an aerated gas burner arranged so that the flames of the burner play around simulated solid fuel elements in the form of, for example, logs made of a ceramic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain known gas fires of this type utilise an aerated gas burner which is located beneath a bed of simulated solid fuel elements, the flames of the burner heating the simulated solid fuel bed so that it glows red hot and radiates an amount of heat, a few flames passing between the simulated solid fuel elements to extend upwards and add realism to the simulated solid fuel effect gas fire. However, by heating the simulated solid fuel bed from underneath, the heated simulated solid fuel elements tend to radiate an amount of heat back downwards and/or upwards rather than out of the front of the fire to heat the surrounding environment. Also, to provide for added realism by providing yellow flames between the simulated solid fuel elements, neat gas burners are provided in addition to the aerated gas burners. However the flames from such neat gas burners can and do provide for the deposition of soot wherever the flames contact.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a visually realistic simulated solid fuel effect gas fire wherein a larger proportion of the heat produced by a gas burner is radiated out of the front of the fire than in previous constructions.